Bugolgi in Bed
by lovedaniruah
Summary: I've decided to start a one shot book. Basically, you guys can PM or review this story with ideas (if you want). And I'll write some of my own. Chapter Two: Bye, Mr. Pickles! is up.
1. Chapter 1: Bugolgi in Bed

**An idea that became an one shot. Enjoy! **

Kensi never knew she'd find herself locked in a biohazard area, with a deadly bioweapon starting to take over.

She fought Dr. Ward or whatever her name was, but she ran off, and smashed the bottle of Spiral onto the ground. Her evil smile made Kensi anger bubble. But she immediately pushed the button which made the door shut, cutting her away from Deeks, who stood at the door, his blue eyes full off sadness and helplessness.

She looked at him sadly, coming to realize what she did to herself. "Finish it." she said, and began coughing violently. Her eyes began tearing, and her lungs felt like they were going to pop out of her chest.

Deeks looked at her once more, and she looked at him, nodding and coughing, and he ran. She smiled a bit, but then looked down onto her clenched pale fist. Blood, the crimson liquid that she'd see once in a while come out of her, but not from her lungs. This was worse than any flu, cough, even the malaria she got while chasing terrorists through the jungle.

She fell onto the ground, her vision getting blurry and soon black.

* * *

><p>Deeks ran up the stairs, his mind racing. Not Kensi, they came this far, in life, in this "thing", she didn't deserve it. But then again, neither did America.<p>

He pulled out his phone and called Nell. "Deeks, what is it?" asked the intelligence analyst.

"Send a CDC hazard team onto the 19th floor." he said. "It's Kensi." He hung up and continued up the stairs, skipping steps as he ran.

He followed the red headed Irishwoman up the stairs, firing a few shots and her, and she'd reply with a few of her own.

"Stop!" he yelled, as he ran onto the helipad, and before she could shoot him, he shot her, and the pilot of the waiting chopper. He went over to the case holding the vials of Spiral, and bent down. Who knew how Kensi was now?

"Partner." he whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Kensi's world was black. She couldn't see anything, only a never ending darkness. She tried feeling around, but only felt the cold floor around her, and every now and then, she'd cough, and more blood would come out.<p>

She heard someone opening the door, and she decided to stay down. No use in it. She'd die soon, there was most likely nothing that could treat her. It had been a good run, tons of fun, tons of lives saved because of her, a few heartaches here and there, and Deeks.

Deeks was defiantly the highlight of her life. And just as they'd put all the chips on the table, someone decided to end the game early, not waiting to see how the turnout would be.

"CDC!" yelled an unfamiliar voice. Kensi coughed some more, and felt like a few hands lift her, and something, like a body suit was put on her. _Are the guys watching? _she thought. _I'd seem so weak. Forget weak, Kensi! You're dying now! _

She felt herself being lifted onto a stretcher or something like that, and what felt like a mask put over her. _This is what the end feels like, _she thought as she fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>Deeks felt so hurt, seeing her through the glass, being lifted onto the stretcher. They heard one of the CDC guys say "blind", which was mostly likely talking about Kensi.<p>

"It's my fault." said Deeks. "If I'd just-"

"Deeks," interrupted Sam, turning towards the blonde agent. "It's not your fault. It's Dr. Ward's fault. It's not ours at all." Deeks nodded and looked over at Callen, who was looking anxiously through the glass, waiting to see if his little sister was even going to make it to the helicopter which would take her to the airport, onto the plane, which would take her to CDC headquarters in Georgia.

"I've seen worse, Mr. Deeks. This is not the worst Kensi's been through. This will subside." reassured Hetty, who everyone knew was also very anxious. She looked at her liaison. "Mr. Deeks, would you mind if you accompanied Ms. Blye to CDC headquarters? I'm sure she would like to wake up with the person she trusts most by her side."

"Of course, Hetty." he said, just as the door opened, and Kensi, with her eyes closed, and a few tubes attached to her, was rolled out by guys in hazmat suits. Deeks followed them, leaving Callen, Sam and Hetty behind.

"Sir, you'll have to put this on." said a CDC worker, handing Deeks one of the suits. "Just for safety precautions."

"Of course." he said, taking it. He put it on, and sat next to Kensi in the chopper, along with the doctors. "I'm not leaving your side." he whispered into her covered ear. "I'll be right here."

He held her hand for the rest of the ride. And the whole plane ride to Georgia.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Kensi arrived at CDC headquarters. Deeks was allowed to see her a few times a day. She was in a medically induced coma, and she was starting to stir in her sleep, which was apparently a good sign.<p>

Now, he was sitting on the bench in front of her room, and was waiting for the nurses to give him the okay. She was supposed to wake up soon, and those two weeks of worrying, checking in with Callen, Sam and everyone else, and pacing his hotel room at night, worrying that the phone would ring telling them the unthinkable.

But here they were, they survived, and they were going to be okay. One of Kensi's nurses, Marcy, opened the door, and silently motioned to him to come over. He crept over, holding a Styrofoam box, with one of Kensi's favorite foods. Hopefully she'd like it, if she wasn't too annoying from the painkillers.

"The sleeping meds are wearing off and she should be awake in a minute or two. " said the young nurse. Deeks nodded and took her side, just as her mismatched eyes- that had been closed for so long, finally opened.

"Deeks?" she asked, suddenly adjusting to her surroundings. "Where am I?"

"CDC Headquarters in Atlanta, Georgia." said Deeks, lightly massaging her hand with his thumbs.

Kensi looked at him, and lightly smiled. "How long have I been here?" she asked.

"Two weeks. The guys and the Wonder Team have been calling every damn day." said Deeks with a light smile on his face. "And how long have you been here?" she asked.

"Two weeks." smiled Deeks. Kensi smiled too, and then looked over at the Styrofoam box he was holding.

"Is that-" she started.

"Bugolgi from Kim's." finished Deeks, handing her a spork and the box. Kensi grabbed it, put at least 3 pieces on the fork at once, and shoved it into her mouth, along with a bit of soy sauce dribbling down her chin.

"I love you so much." said Kensi, with her mouth full, which made it sound like she was saying, "I ove oo o mu"

"I love you too, Fern. Now, in the future, let's try avoiding locking ourselves in biohazard zones." said Deeks, standing over his partner. Kensi glared at him, and continued gorging on her non-hospital food.

**Kind weird, I know. But I mean, this idea wouldn't leave me alone. **


	2. Bye, Mr Pickles!

**_"_****_Mommy!" yelled the one and only, five year old, Molly Anne- Henrietta Deeks. (Anne after Deeks' mother, Henrietta after Hetty) _**

**_Kensi ran into the living room of their small house, afraid. "What happened? 911 or Band-Aid?" she asked. And then noticed her daughter's most prized fish, Mr. Pickles, lying at the bottom of the fish tank. _**

**_"_****_Is he sleeping?" asked Molly, looking up at her mother, since her mommy knew everything. _**

**_"_****_In a way." Said Kensi, reaching for the little net they kept by the tank. After their marriage, Deeks got another doppelganger tank. And Molly wanted to choose her own fish, and she instantly named him Mr. Pickles. (They didn't actually know whether 'he' was a girl or boy). The couple didn't feel like explaining to their daughter what a doppelganger tank actually was and let her name him Mr. Pickles. _**

**_"_****_Mommy, did he die?" asked Molly, who was getting teary. _**

**_Kensi placed the fish on a paper towel and bent down next to her daughter. "Sadly, he did, baby. But that's just a part of life." But seeing her daughter on the verge of tears, Kensi took to action. _**

**_She grabbed the little bucket of markers that was on her little table, and grabbed an old shoebox. _**

**_"_****_You can decorate this box for Mr. Pickles so that he can be comfortable" coaxed Kensi. "I'm sure Mr. Pickles would really like that his best friend would take the time to make it for him." _**

**_"_****_How do you know?" asked Molly, grabbing the box from her mother. _**

**_"_****_Because he told me." Said Kensi. _**

**_"_****_Fish can't talk!" said Molly with a little giggle. _**

**_"_****_Well, Mr. Pickles was a special fish!" said Kensi, lightly tickling her daughter, and laughed when she was laughing very hard. She hoped that would be the only death that would affect her daughter, but she knew that, that was impossible. _**

**_Once her daughter coloring, Kensi took the box, put some old newspaper in along with a few old tulips around it, and gently placed the fish inside. _**

**_"_****_Let's go bury him!" shrieked Molly with excitement, and ran to the door of the back porch. Kensi helped her daughter put on her ladybug rain boots and they walked into the backyard together, hand in hand. _**

**_"_****_Can I dig?" asked Molly, sitting down on the little blanket Kensi had placed on the ground for her. _**

**_"_****_Of course." Said Kensi. While Molly dug a big hole right next to Deeks' flower garden, Kensi got out a gravestone from Halloween, and once Mr. Pickles was safety and securely placed inside, Kensi and Molly put the dirt over the box, and Kensi put the Styrofoam gravestone in._**

**_"_****_Why!" yelled Molly, getting down on her knees and throwing her little fists in the air. Kensi had to bite her lip in order to keep her laughter in. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" she cried. _**

**_Kensi went over to her daughter and picked her up. "Mommy? Can we get another fish? Maybe a Mrs. Anderson?" sniffed her daughter. _**

**_Kensi laughed a bit. Mrs. Anderson was their old grumpy neighbor down the street who hated everyone, but had a soft spot for the Deeks family, especially Molly. _**

**_"_****_Alright. We'll ask Daddy when he gets back." Said Kensi, and carried her daughter into the house. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kinda short, but I hope it was cute! Thx for reading, reviews make my day, and you can send me your ideas for an oneshot if you want to over PM pr reviews. <em>**


End file.
